


Alec's Birthday

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood's Birthday, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magicless Magnus Bane, Only a tad angst, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, suprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Alec didn't expect his birthday to be anything special, not with the world crumbling around them. Magnus proves him wrong.





	Alec's Birthday

Alec hadn’t expected his birthday to be anything special, considering the fact that the world seemed to be crumbling around them. Things had been hard since Magnus lost his magic. Everything had been hard since that night.  He hadn’t even really expected Magnus to  _remember_  his birthday. He wouldn’t blame him for forgetting at a time like this, not when he struggled to even get out of bed in the morning.

Alec was nothing less than shocked when he came home that night and saw his boyfriend standing in the kitchen, practically covered in cake batter. Magnus didn’t notice him right away. He didn’t now, not without his wards alerting him to every person who approached the door. He was frowning down at a dark mass on the table and as Alec slowly walked forward he saw that.. It was a cake. A very lumpy, lopsided and frankly undercooked looking cake.

Magnus looked no happier when he finally noticed Alec standing there. “I don’t think it’s edible.” He murmured after Alec darted forward to kiss him, his grin pressing into Magnus’ soft frown. “I’ve never tried to make a cake the mundane way.” He mumbled, his hand falling almost unconsciously to hold Alec’s as he looked down at the ruins of Alec’s birthday cake. “I was going to decorate it and everything but I couldn’t even get it out of the pan without it crumbling.”

Alec wrapped his arms around him and pressed a gentle kiss into the crook of Magnus’ neck, where there was a little splotch of chocolate cake power. “I love it.” He said after a moment, not even trying to suppress his grin as he pressed another kiss to Magnus’ soft skin.

“It would have been better if I had bought one from the store.” Magnus responded instantly, sighing mournfully as he melted back into Alec’s chest, both of his hands coming up to hold Alec’s tight in his. 

“No, it wouldn’t have been.” Alec responded, just as quick.

Alec had never liked his birthday. Shadowhunters barely celebrated holidays, nonetheless trivial personal ones. There wasn’t much use for personal celebration when you’re being trained to be a perfect soldier but coming home to Magnus, covered in cake batter from struggling to make him a birthday cake all day?

There was something about that that Alec couldn’t help but love, especially when they curled up on the couch with the cake tin between them and ate from the pan like children.

Alec had never liked his birthday but for the first time in a long time, for just one night, he felt like things were going to be okay. He and Magnus? They would be fine… eventually and his birthday had been the first glimpse of that future that had been so hard to see just a few nights before.

“Next year, I’m going to make you the perfect cake.” Magnus had murmured into Alec’s chest hours later, when both of them were just barely awake, stretched out on the couch with a half-empty cake tin on the ground next to them.

“Yeah?” Alec asked sleepily. 

“Yeah.” Magnus murmured back. Alec felt his lips curl into a smile against his neck. There had been a lot of smiling that night, enough to make up for the weeks they had gone without. 

Alec turned sleepily and pressed his lips into Magnus’ forehead. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this just as a small thing to post on Tumblr because I can't seem to focus to write anything else but.. I kinda like it. I've been in a little bit of a slump and it's shorter than I would normally post here (uh, a lot shorter than I would normally post here actually. Wow, only five hundred words) but I wanna post all the things I actually like here, in one place and I surprised myself by actually liking this. Maybe, I'll change my mind tomorrow but for now, here~
> 
> On another note, Happy Birthday Alec.


End file.
